Say You Like Me - An AvengersBruce Banner Fanfiction
by zoeisbannersbro
Summary: Minerva Ceres is an 18 year old girl with dreams of getting a PhD in Archaeology and Cellular Biology, little did she know that working for Tony Stark to pay for her university would lead to a thing she never expected ... love. Bruce and O/C and Captain (will come in later) set sometime after the avengers. Will be rated M because of future chapters, and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first time posting on so if i do anything wrong please message me. I am hoping to update every 2-3 days with this one, because I like to have a chapter ahead of time so i can work on chapter and have a chapter sitting there so i can upload and not be uploading and having to write a chapter in 2 days.

Please review and give me ideas, I have a general storyline and how Cap will come in, but I would like some more ideas to add in on the way thanks :)

_**Disclamer - I do not own any of Marvel, and this is purely here for entertainment,the only things I own are the O/C's :)**_

* * *

"Minerva can I talk to you for a second?" I heard my mother call from downstairs, "be right there Mum" I called back, I ran as fast as I could downstairs, even sliding down the staircase handle on the marble entrance stairway.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mum smiling at three pieces of important looking paper, "Minerva Aphrodite, you have made me so proud" she said as she hugged me awkwardly "Why may I ask?" I questioned, my mum was unusually happy "Because you Minnie, have gotten into MIT, Grayburn, and Culver Universities', all wanting you for a PhD in Archaeology and Cellular Biology, they said that they have never seen someone get a PhD in both of those, and that It would be a pleasure to have a student complete those PhD's together" she spoke calmly but full of excitement.

"OH MY GOSH YES YES YES, THOSE ARE ALL THE UNI'S I WANTED TO GET INTO YES YES YES" I hugged my Mum, and calmed myself down "Now which one to pick?" "Well I think Culver would suit you well, it has a bit of a bad history but it has an excellent cellular biology program, and archaeology program, I looked it up on the internet" "Well Culver it is" I hugged my Mum one more time "Wait how am I going to pay my way cos I refuse to take any money off you and Dad, I use a lot of it as it is" "Well I thought you would say that so I have sorted it out. I spoke to Ms Pepper Potts of Stark Industries yesterday, and she said that Mr Tony Stark is looking for a new assistant, I told her about you and emailed off your resume last night. She called me back this morning and told me that you had the job, you can start tomorrow and you have a flight tonight" "Mum I cannot thank you enough, well I should get packed then" "Yes you should, but before that, I have some more information to tell you. Our friends in New York have a penthouse apartment that is for sale, we bought it and it will be your home while you are earning your money for college. Also, no need to worry about splitting money for food and bills etc. there will be 5,000 dollars in your bank account every month, for you to use on food clothes and necessities"

I began crying "You do so much for me mum, I will make you proud, in my job and in my work at University. Thank you so much" I hugged her again "Now you go get packed, a driver will be here to take you to the airport in 3 hours "Ok mum"

I ran upstairs to my room, and began packing this was all so sudden but so amazing I was going to be going to New York, work as Tony Starks assistant, live in a penthouse apartment and I got into the college of my dreams.

*TIME LAPSE*

I put the last book in my day pack just as the driver pulled up.

I grabbed my bags, and suitcase, and half ran downstairs, I hugged my Mum once again "Thank you so much, the stuff you do for me is just incredible, words cannot describe it" "Anything for you darling" she kissed my forehead and I put my bags in the car.

*TIME LAPSE*

I stepped out of the plane, I was in New York City, wow, and it truly was amazing. I looked for cab, and saw a sign saying Ms Ceres, I walked over to it, and saw a man about in his mid-thirties, "Hi My name is Happy and I am your driver" "The name is Minerva Aphrodite Ceres" I shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you Ms Ceres" "Please call me Ev" "As you wish Evie"

I walked to the car, Happy placed the bags in the back and I entered the back seat, "So you are Mr Starks new assistant, good luck on that" "I've handled people worse than Stark, my family are close friends with Justin Hammer, I had an assistant job there when I was 15, it was terrible, he is the most annoying person ever, I physically hate him" "I hear you on that one".

We continued chatting until we appeared at my apartment block, "Would you like me to help you with those Evie?" he asked "No thanks, I can take it from here" "Well if I am departing from here, then there is some stuff I need to remind you about for your first day tomorrow" "Shoot" I replied "You will come to the tower at precisely 8am, Pepper will greet you at the door. You finish at 9pm every night, and in between you do everything Mr Stark needs, he asks for a coffee you get him a coffee, etc." "Thanks Happy, anything else I need to know?" "Don't dress like a slut Pepper will hate you, and just do whatever he says, if he asks you to go into the boxing ring, just play along with it, and I will be picking you up and dropping you off" he smiled at the latter, "Thanks Happy, Cya tomorrow morning"

I walked inside and got my key off reception, I walked into the apartment, and it was fully furnished wonderfully with views over New York, I into the master bedroom, and dumped my bag, this room was amazing, it had an entire wall of glass with an ornate balcony, I was lucky this penthouse was only a few stories high otherwise I may have fainted.

I settled into the apartment, I put all my books in the bookshelf, all the photos on the cabinet, and everything else in assorted places, I then attacked my wardrobe, sorting out my messy packing.

*TIME LAPSE*

*alarm beeping* "Screw you alarm" I said as I rolled over my large fluffy double bed, got out and looked at the view of New York, I can't believe that I will be waking up to this view every morning,

I sleepily walked into the walk in wardrobe, what would an assistant wear? I thought, I looked at my formal wear, and I had nothing, I had party dresses but I don't want to look like a slut at work, so I looked at my not super formal wear and found the perfect outfit, grey/black skinny jeans, a plain white singlet with a neat grey sweater over the top, a cute chunky jacket I got from my friend and some old ish dark blue converses, I don't really have many shoes, and these seemed fitting.

I grabbed my brown satchel bag, and walked out the door at 7:55 and happy was there waiting for me "Hey Happy" I said happily (hehehe) "Hello Evie" he replied, I hopped into the car and we went to Stark Tower.

We arrived shortly after at 8am precisely, Happy showed me to where I needed to go, and even stayed with me for the elevator ride.

We arrived at the top, today I was starting my job as Tony Starks new assistant, I was going to go to Culver University and I was going to study what I loved, I am so damn happy right now, Pepper greeted me at the top "Hi Ms Ceres come in" I walked into to Mr Starks lavish home, "Thank you for the opportunity Ms Potts, this is truly amazing" it was "No problem sweetie, your resume was quite extensive and very well done, you will fit perfectly here at Stark" "I hope so" we walked inside a bit when Pepper started discussing the job in more detail.

"You will be here to do Mr Starks every need, but you will also be with me a majority of the time, as I need help with paperwork and the press, you will also attend all the Stark events, and also help with any guests that are staying in the tower" she said, "Sounds fun" "Oh it is" Pepper replied sarcastically, "Well, let's get you and Mr Stark introduced shall we" "Ok then".

We walked up a set of stairs to Mr Stark's private laboratory/sciencey room thing, "Mr Stark this is Minerva Ceres, and she will be your new assistant" Mr Stark turned around, he looked at me as if scanning me "Approved she doesn't look like a bitch, she looks normal laid back, and she wears converses, unlike you who wears tight skirts shirts and heels, take a tip from her and loosen up" Ms Potts rolled her eyes "Anyhow, I have a meeting to attend to so I am gonna leave you guys too it" he waved her off and she whispered me a silent good luck.

Mr Stark continued scanning me "Do you need anything Mr Stark?" I asked, "No, you're just a normal looking non slutty assistant, who appears smart, and shy, not kind of the combo I'm used to" "Thanks? I suppose" I replied kind of confused, "Anyways I don't need anything at the moment so why don't you sit down and I can get to know you so it's not permanently awkward" "Sure, um where can I put my coat and jacket?" I asked "Just chuck them on the rack" he directed to a rack on the side of the room, I placed my coat and bag and sat back where I was before "So what would you like to know?" "Why you are here mainly" "Sure, well I am Minerva Aphrodite Ceres, I am 18 I am going to start university in 3 months and my parents are rich. Anything I missed?"

"Which university what are you studying and tell me about these rich parents" "Well I am going to Culver University" his eyes widened slightly and it looked like he became more interested then "I am going to be studying for a PhD in archaeology and another in cellular biology, and I have no idea how my parents got so rich, I grew up with it, all I know is that they are generally close with lots of people, and they are close friends with Justin Hammer" he looked a bit shocked and suspicious at this point but I continued anyway.

"He is the most annoying person ever, he is also my godfather and I did an internship at hammer industries when I was 15, but don't worry as I said I think he is the most annoying person ever and I hate him with a passion" I finished and Mr Stark looked visibly less worried "Well at least we have a mutual hate of Justin Hammer, now to some actual assistant like stuff, I have a guest coming over in 20 minutes and he will be staying a while here, so can you do a Starbucks run and get 1 large double shot espresso, and 1 weak skinny decaf latte, and then I think Pepper will want you to go to the main Stark building and you can learn the administration ropes" "Sure".

I went out of the tower and to the nearest Starbucks, got the orders and came back exactly 20 minutes later, I went into the tower, up to his apartment and into the lab, and sure enough there was a guest, "Ahh Ms Ceres your back, Bruce this is my new assistant, Ms Ceres meet Dr Bruce Banner" "Hi" I said nervously, he came up to me and shook my hand "Pleasure to meet you Ms Ceres" he spoke in an oddly calm manner, "And you too Dr Banner" "Please call me Bruce" "Ok, Bruce" I said shyly blushing "Will that be all Mr Stark?" I asked "That will be all Ms Ceres".

I walked out of the lab, and into the main area, I hoped Pepper would be here soon, and as soon as I thought that, she was.

"Hello again Ms Ceres, I take it you have acquainted yourself with Mr Stark" "Yes, over a mutual hate of Justin Hammer" I said sarcastically, Pepper let out a small laugh, "Well, I'll be taking you now to the Administration side of things, and you can learn the ropes on the technical side of the Stark" "Let's go then".

The rest of the day consisted of administration, learning the ropes at Stark and a few coffee runs for Mr Stark and Dr Banner.

"Cya later Pepper" "See you tomorrow Morning Ev"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry i haven't posted lately, i have been busy with school as exams are in a week, why do year 9's have to have exams :( i have planned this story out as well and how i want it to go so hopefully i might be posting more often, I am hoping to post at least once a week for the next two weeks, and then in about 2 weeks I should be able to post maybe up to 2 - 3 times a week if i am up to it. Also please review it would be much appreciated and can keep me motivated.**

* * *

Morning again, well I had work so it was pretty good. I had a quick shower, and went to my wardrobe, I chose a simple flowey black up down skirt, thin black tights, my pale blue old converses, tight long sleeved black shirt, and a blue denim army style vest with woollen lining.

I got my handbag and a new Stark Tech phone, which had important dates and Pepper added everything to it when she wasn't there, I also put in my new laptop and a diary I had organised with Pepper.

I walked outside the apartment and saw Happy, waiting in the car, "Hey Happy" "Hey Ev" "To the Tower we go".

We got to Stark Tower and I went upstairs to see Pepper again, "Hello Pepper" "Hello Ev, I've put everything you need to do today, and some of the stuff Mr Stark has to do today, also" she led me to a desk that had a floating screen, and some important devices, "This is the base for all communications here, so if the phone rings you answer it and take a message down on the computer, if it has to do with an event put it in the computer and the calendar, and into your own phone, and please if remind Mr Stark to put it into his as well, "Sure Pepper" "Well I will be back around 1, so make sure Mr Stark doesn't die or anything until I get back" she said with light sarcasm, "Of course Pepper".

I checked my calendar and saw that Pepper had put in some more information for today, I walked into the lab and only saw Dr Banner there "Dr Banner do you know where Mr Stark is?" I asked politely "No idea, I assume that he would be sleeping, but with him you never know" I chuckled lightly "Thanks" I was about to walk out, "Ms Ceres, I was wondering if you would tell me a bit about yourself, I mean you seem a bit too nice and smart to work for Mr Stark" I walked back slightly and began telling my story.

"Well I am here because I need a job to pay for university; I am going to be going to Culver to get a PhD in both archaeology and cellular biology, maybe a bit of physics as well" he looked a combination of awe and wonder "That's awesome, I actually went to culver, I ended up destroying half of it but I went there, I have a PhD in gamma studies, it kind of my area of expertise, but ended up doing me no good" he looked kind of sad when he said 'doing me no good' "What do you mean?" I asked "Well let's say I don't like the colour green" I looked at Dr Banner with a bit of sympathy but a light smile on my face and he looked back, we just stared at each other "Well what do we have here" I snapped out of my trance, "What do you mean Tony?" Bruce asked "Well, I'm pretty sure that you my friend were hitting on my assistant?" I looked shocked and a group of mumbles began from both mine and Bruce's mouths "No, no, no, I mean we were talking about Culver, and the other guy, and what we are studying and stuff" we finished and I blushed, Tony rolled his eyes "Well anyway, anything on the agenda today Ms Ceres?" he asked me I quickly composed my features "Well you have a board meeting at 12, and then a 1920's themed charity ball at 8:30 tomorrow as well as a small get together for members of the board and their families at 7pm tonight" he smiled at the last one "Well Ms Ceres I expect you to be at the charity ball tomorrow as my assistant and Bruce I am going to take you whether you like it or not" we both nodded awkwardly "Will that be all Mr Stark?" I asked "No, I need a Starbucks run for Bruce and I, and a slot at Genera's at 9 tonight" "Of course".

I exited the lab, and went out of the tower, walking to Starbucks and Genera's since it was a minute away.

I got the Starbuck's and even got a small iced coffee for myself, I then went to Genera's and booked the dinner, I assumed it was for Mr Stark and Pepper, they acted like they were constantly hiding it because it wouldn't be professional, but they obviously were in love.

I got back to Stark Towers, I walked into the lab and I saw what I had predicted earlier, it was Tony and Pepper kissing, I put the Starbucks on the bench and walked out, I think they recognised me walking in because I had barely been in the main area for less than 10 seconds before Pepper walked out looking slightly embarrassed and flustered, she just stood in front of me blushing before Tony walked out of the lab smiling smugly "Hey Ms Ceres" he said coolly putting his arm around Pepper's shoulder "So are you too like dating or something?" Pepper blushed and Tony pulled her in by the waist "Yes" Pepper said shyly "My theory was right" I whispered under my breath "What?" Tony asked "Nothing, well anything you need done today Mr Stark?" I asked quickly changing the subject, "No thanks Ms Ceres, I think Pepper needs some help though" he quickly kissed Pepper on the head and went to the lab, Pepper went over to the desk and handed me a pile of forms and invitations, "These are some things I need you to sort through, as well as events and such to reply to, as well as information on things you will be attending to for the next couple of months, and you have a half day tomorrow because of the ball" she said as she piled more things into my hands, "Sure, do I have somewhere to do this stuff?" I asked "Yeah, you can just do it in the lab" "Thanks Pepper" I grabbed my bag, and went to the lab, the only table was one next to Bruce "Hello Dr Banner" "Hey Ms Ceres" he responded I piled the papers on the desk and took out my laptop and phone, and pen and started to go through the papers, they were mainly invitations for Mr Stark, and some more information and forms for the next couple of months, "So what are you working on Dr Banner?" I asked I needed someone to talk to, "Just call me Bruce, and just running some diagnostics, you?" he asked, "Just some invitations paperwork etc. seriously second day on the job and I already have like 200 things to do" "Nice" he replied as he continued to scan stuff.

I asked Mr Stark a couple of things but other than that it was silent in the lab for the rest of the day, I listened to some music as well though, and that helped me through the awkward silence and get through the work.

"Mr Stark yes or no to the Kindergartens of New York charity ball?' it was the last thing before I could go, "No, I'm very good with kids" "Thanks" I e-mailed the reply and packed up my stuff, "Well my job is done, I will see you tomorrow then Mr Stark, Dr Ban- Bruce" I blushed slightly and hurried out of the lab I heard a fait "Bye Evie" from Bruce I assume, Pepper was in the main area working on some of the floaty screens, "See you Pepper" "Bye Evie, and remember half day tomorrow" "Ok bye", I walked out of the tower to see Happy again waiting for me.

When I reached home I dumped my stuff on the kitchen table, and walked to my room, I sat on the end of my bed and just took in what was happening, it was a bit overwhelming, as I was working with probably the biggest business personality.

I also took in the fact that I was working at Stark Industries, it was almost my dream to work there, but archaeology and cellular biology was my passion.

* * *

Hope you guys like this, the next chapter will be a bit of fluff at Stark but will mainly be the ball :) and if you're wondering when Cap will be introduced, it will be around the 20 chapter mark and some drama will spew MWAHAHAHA lol :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, sorry it took o long to update, I have had a bit of a case of writers block and I was away when I finished this chapter but I had no internet connection so I was unable to upload. Also I am halfway through the 4th chapter but it won't be uploaded for a while as I am going away all of next week, but I may be able to by the end of the week if I work hard on it :). **

**Disclamer - I do not own any of Marvel, and this is purely here for entertainment,the only things I own are the O/C's :)**

**Hope you all enjoy :) zoeisbannersbro**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP, _6am, and the ball, how marvelous.

I got up and did my usual morning routine, I checked the temperature, and it was warm ish 'hopefully it gets a bit warmer', I thought to myself, I went to my wardrobe, and looked at my summer-ish clothing, I chose a tight black velure skirt, orange sheer shirt with a black singlet underneath, with a denim bow tie and school shoe type doc martens.

I got my outfit for tonight out of the cupboard as well and laid it on the couch, I really didn't want to go but it was my first event as Mr Starks assistant so I had to.

I grabbed my stuff, and happy was waiting for me as usual. It was a quiet ride so I listened to a little bit of music.

We arrived at Stark Towers.

I walked in as usual and continued with some new work that Pepper gave me, I then took my spot in the lab and started with the new paperwork. It was about 10:30 when Bruce and Mr Stark came in "Morning Ms Ceres" "Morning Evie" spoke Mr Stark and Bruce, "Morning boss, morning Bruce" I replied.

I continued with the work, again occasionally asking if Mr Stark wanted to go to something.

*Time Lapse*

"I swear if Tony ever does that again, I will scream at him like there is no tomorrow" Pepper said, we just had to clear up a massive pile of press after Mr Stark decided to take a stroll in the Iron Man suit and let's just say that he owes an entire pile of watermelons to the fruit shop man in times square, as well as a bunch of I heart NY stuff, "Well for my third day it has been pretty eventful" I replied to Pepper, "Hey it's 1 now, you can head off home if you want and get ready for the ball, Happy will be picking you up at 8 along with myself and Tony, and Bruce will be stuck in the lab so he won't be there til a bit later" "Thanks Pepper, see you soon then, oh and if there is a bit much press still redirect some of them to me" I spoke she seemed in a constant state of stress so I thought having me handle some press would be nice "Sure, see you soon Ev" "Bye".

I walked home because it was a nice weather, I got in the door and saw a letter waiting for me on the table, it said Evie on the front in curly writing, I opened it and it had a simple message written in the same writing as the front "Wear something green" I closed it and looked to see if I had that would go with the outfit that I laid out earlier that morning, I searched in my draw for about 5 minutes when I came across a dark green velvet choker necklace, I remembered when I got received it, it was my family Christmas party and Justin Hammer decided to crash the party, believing he was in with the family, my mum and the older ones did but us kids just hated him, he was annoying, patronising and got under your skin but he decided to give us kids a present each, and mine happened to be an expensive velvet necklace with an emerald pendant because I was his favourite, and his god daughter.

I placed them on the outfit, grabbed a towel and went and had a shower, it honestly felt like the most well deserved shower in ages.

I got out and placed a towel around me, I went and grabbed my outfit from the couch and walked into my room, I slipped on my black silk panties and clipped on my matching bra, I slipped on the thigh high sheer stockings and added the garters clipping them to my panties, if I was going to go 1920's I am gonna go all out, I walked over to my wardrobe and opened a box of stuff I never thought I would wear and took out 4 pairs of lace clips, that go from my bra to panties, I then put on my top, and skirt, crap. It was a size too small, I looked and the mirror and I looked like a complete slut, my skirt only just covered my bum with the string of the on it adding maybe an extra centimetre or two, and the top showing off half my breasts, "I can't go out like this" I said aloud, I took a picture of myself in the mirror and texted it to Pepper with the caption Help! No longer then 1 minute later I got a call from Pepper "Hey Pepper" "You look you are in strife what can I help you with?' she asked with genuine concern in her voice, "Well I need a way to not appear as a try hard slutty assistant at the ball" I said "Well you could add some material or something? I have a spare dress if you need it but it might it might be a bit small but it would cover your bum, and stomach a bit more" she told me "Yup I'll go with that, what colour is it?" "Black and it comes with a matching headband that has a green feather" "Perfect, thanks so much Pepper, could Happy drop it off?" "Yup, I can send him over now" "Thanks again, see you tonight, what time are you guys coming to pick me up again for the party?" "7:30" "Okay Cya later then" "Bye" "Bye".

I got changed out of the ridiculous outfit and put on a pair of navy tracksuit pants and a Black Sabbath t-shirt, I went and looked at the note again, who could've wrote it? I mean only a few people know I am here cos I only have a couple of friends back home, but surely they weren't going to appear, unless they wanted to surprise me, but I doubt it.

As I wait for Happy to turn up, I realise I should get started on my hair, before it dries out completely. I go into the bathroom, and find my curler, a comb, some hairspray and bobby pins, hoping that it will stay nice all night. I pin up my hair and curl about half the layers when I hear a knock at the door, happy.

I open the door, "Hey happy" "Hey Ms Ceres, here is the dress Ms Potts sent" he says calmly "Thanks happy, I'll see you tonight, 7:30 right" I ask "Yup, 7:30" "Thanks" I close the door thanking that he didn't comment on my hair, when I received a text, _Nice hair by the way_. Oh happy.

I finish my hair, and clip up my fringe to the side, slightly crimping it giving it a 20's look. I look at the time, 3:30, 4 hours until the ball, ok I can do this. I open the suit holder thingy that I have no clue what is really called, and see the dress, I quickly look at the size, 8, ok I might actually fit into this.

I slip it on with relative ease, and look in the mirror, it was a little bit short, but it covered me up relatively well, I took it off and continued doing my hair.

I finished my hair, and it was now 6:30, shit I had an hour to eat, put on makeup, and get my shoes, shit.

I put a slice of pizza in the microwave, and went to the bathroom to put on my make-up, I go for a basic look as I hate being cake faced, so I put some very light foundation and concealer, a bit of blush, some thin black eyeliner, and a bit of neutral eye shadow, I then apply the finishing touches.

I get a deep green eyeliner and I apply it above the black eyeliner, so it gives a pop outish look, I then get my mascara and apply it to my eyelashes, they are pretty long so I don't need fake ones, I then get some black glitter liner stuff, and apply it on my waterline, and rimming underneath my lashes, perfect this should be perfect.

I go into the kitchen and eat the pizza quickly CRAP! I exclaim out loud I look at the time again and its 7:25, 5 minutes, I go to my bedroom and put on my tights, and grab the boot heels I chose for the occasion, I reach for my bag and as soon as I get it the door rings, I quickly run and find my phone before opening it "Hey Pepper" "Hey Evie, WOW you look great" she exclaims, 'Thanks you look amazing too, wait I have to grab the headpiece" I run and grab the headpiece placing it on my head with a couple of bobby pins "There ready" I go back to the door, and walk out of the building with Pepper, and of course there is a limo, I climb in, next to Pepper, who is sitting across from Mr Stark "Ok Now Ms Ceres you look bloody amazing" Mr Stark says, "Tony" Pepper glares at him, "But not as good as Pepper" casual, I think, casual.

We arrived at the event, it was a convention centre around 5 minutes from my apartment, Happy opened the door and Mr Stark exited first, followed by Pepper and then me. The cameras flashed constantly in our faces, well more Mr Starks but they were still pretty bright.

"Mr Stark is it true you are in a relationship with Ms Potts" "Mr Stark" "Mr Stark" "Mr Stark is it true you suffered a breakdown after the invasion of New York" "Mr Stark" "Mr Stark" we stopped for nothing and continued into the centre.

I entered and immediately felt out of place, there were high ranking officials everywhere in Prada dresses with Chanel handbags, it was ridiculous, I probably looked like a cheap skank to them.

We walked to the centre and Pepper gave me the rundown, chat to people act interested and if they ask personal questions go to her, it was quite simple, but I was fidgety thinking as to who was sent the note and requested I wear green.

I chatted to a few of the officials and some people like me who were new at Stark, they worked in the offices though, and I was just a coffee runner.

It was 7:56 and I caught Pepper, hoping I could follow her around for a few minutes instead of having to be social "Pep can I hang around with you for a few minutes, my social energy is almost up" she chuckled "Sure" I took to her right and almost as soon as we finished talking to the first person it was 8, I glanced around for anyone that looked like they were looking for me, but no one was, so I continued walking with Pepper.

It was then when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Bruce "Why hello there Bruce" I said surprised, I didn't think he was the type to be romantic, crap, what am I talking about I've known him for 3 days.

"Hey Evie, um I was wondering if you would like to have a dance?" he asked shyly, "Of course". He took my hand and walked me over to the dance floor, he placed his hand on my waist, and we started to dance, 'You look amazing tonight Evie, like truly amazing" I blushed "Why thankyou Bruce".

"I see you got the note about wearing something green" he said shyly "So it was you who sent the note" I said "Well I am awkward with these things, and I thought it would be better than asking you out in front of Tony" he spoke quietly, I laughed into his shoulder, "Why green?" I asked inquisitively "I like the colour, and it kind of comes with me, and if this relationship continues, I want you to kind of get familiar with it, I mean not like we are in a relationship but yeah, if we were to start one" he said half rushing his words, it kind of comes with me, wonder what that means, I thought, "Sounds full on, like about the whole comes with you thing" I said half smiling "Yeah, you could say that".

We continued dancing for what seemed like eternity, it was amazing, I just felt like I wanted to fall in his arms then and there and just kiss him. Gosh, I really need to get these thoughts out of my head, he is your bosses friend, he is your bosses friend, "Um, I need some air, I'll be back soon, cos I think we are leaving in 10 minutes anyway".

I quickly rushed out onto the balcony that adjoined onto the building and started breathing heavily. I was in heaven for an hour, but with one of my bosses closet's friend, this was all kinds of wrong, but gahh, I am so confused.

I stayed outside until Pepper came out and told me that we were leaving, we got Tony and Bruce as well and exited the centre with the same amount of people asking questions, only this time we stopped for a picture, I was in-between Pepper and Bruce and his hand subtly slipped around my waist, we stayed like that for a minute, and then left the cameras still flashing behind us.

Tony and Pepper sat next to each other in the car, so I was half forced to sit next Bruce, I didn't mind it but since I really wanted to get in his pants it was kind of tense.

The car ride was short and I was home in no time, they said my goodbyes, and Bruce pulled me into a slight hug, "Thanks" he whispered in my ear, I quickly rushed out of the limo, and into the lobby, half melting on the wall once I had gotten inside.

I went up the elevator and arrived at my apartment crashing on the couch and slightly screaming, I liked him so fucking much and wanted to get in his pants, but he was my bosses best friend gahh it was so fucking frustrating.

I changed out of the outfit and put on some tight ankle trackies and a too tight black showy singlet cos I doubt anyone would really come at this time.

I turned on the T.V. and put in Magic Mike and grabbed the Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer, when I heard a knock at the door, who the fuck is it this time cos I just want to eat my sorrow food and watch my sexy male strippers.

I opened it and it was Bruce, "Bruce what the fuck are you –"I was interrupted by his lips crashing onto mine, I pulled apart for a second "Bruce what the fuck was that" "It was me being crazy about you" he said crashing them on again, "Fair point" I muttered in between kissing his soft and amazing lips, I shut the door and we moved to the couch I lay on the bottom he on the top.

We continued kissing passionately and exploring each other when Bruce began to undo his top. "Bruce, we I, I, I, we, I just can't do this" I said breaking apart from the kiss, moving to one end of the couch, "Why" he spoke with sadness in his eyes, "C'mon Bruce, I have known for 3 days, you are my bosses friend, I work with you every day, do you kind of see something there?" I asked, he looked down, "Yeah, but I am crazy about you" "You can't use that as an excuse forever, Banner" I spoke sternly "You can still stay the night but no funny business please, maybe when you actually have the courage to ask me out" I walked to my room and he followed.

I took off my trackies and put on some boxers, and he took off his suit pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. We got into bed and I lay my head on his chest, "I met you 3 days ago and we are already here" I muttered, drawing circles on his chest with my finger "Yup, and I love it" he kissed me on the forehead and I fell asleep with his hands stroking through my hair.


End file.
